


Baby Born

by PastaBucket



Category: Baby Born - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Cock Slut, F/M, Short & Sweet, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: I fucking hate this shit, and I don't know why the fuck you're shoving these slut commercials in my face.
Relationships: Kid/Surprise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Baby Born

"Oh, gather round! It's time to peel away the eyelids of our baby and reveal what we got."  
*peel peel*  
"Oh, his eyes are red. That's peculiar."  
"Surprise! That's because I'M the father of your child!"  
"SATAN?! Why are you here?"  
"Remember that time when you got drunk last year when you were only 12? Well, I found you passed out on the sidewalk and fucked you and came inside with my dirty evil cock."  
"Oh. You know, I expected my first Baby Born to be at least human."  
"Well, what do you expect, you little slut? You don't even know what color your baby's eyes are gonna be, because you've been trained from early childhood not to care. ...but don't worry, little slut. Your soul may be utterly damned, but sooner or later, if you keep fucking around like this, you're gonna get the eye color that you like."  
"Thanks Satan! Hey, you wanna eat our child?"  
"Sure, I'm kinda hungry. Om-nom-nom!"

The End


End file.
